Vice
by Ali B
Summary: Was it a vice to love a woman so completely that you would dispose of anyone who got in the way? Did this notion add another tally to his rather long list of vices? Maybe, but Draco Malfoy wasn't counting.  HGDM   Warning: Citrus Content   Complete


_**Disclaimer**_ I do not own Harry Potter or anything that relates to Harry Potter.

_**Summary**_ Was it a vice to love a woman so completely that you would dispose of anyone who got in the way? Did this notion add another tally to his rather long list of vices? Maybe, but Draco Malfoy wasn't counting. [HGDM] [Warning: Citrus Content] [Complete]

_**Parings**_ Hermione and Draco

_**Ages**_ Hermione17, Draco17

_**WARNING**_ This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this. You have been cautioned and I will not be held responsible. No flames.

_**A/N**_ Either I've been reading too many romance novels or watching too many Tarantino movies, I can't decide which… So, per usual, ignore DH and most of HBP. Enjoy the fic!

_**P.S.**_ Fans of my Inuyasha fanfiction…I'm sorry. I swear I'll get back to it someday. Thanks for continuing to read and review my work! You all really do say the nicest things! P.S. DRAMIONE FOREVER!

**Vice**

**By: Ali B. **

**05**

"You fucking bitch." He growled.

"Wait, Draco, it's not what you think!" She argued, holding her hands out in a placating manner.

Draco stalked toward her and swiftly forced her hands behind her back. Pushing her roughly against the great double doors, Draco cornered Hermione.

"Draco, listen to me!" Hermione tried.

"Shut up!" He said icily.

"Draco, please!" She begged.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Stepping back, he released her wrists and drew his wand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione screamed.

His slim fingers tightened until his knuckles turned white. Then he lifted his wand arm in a violent flourish and shouted a spell.

"Draco!" she gasped, her voice lost as a deafening boom reverberated around the room.

**02**

Smiling, exhausted, Draco and Hermione fell side by side onto the bed. Draco tugged his silky Slytherin green covers over their sweaty bodies, hauling Hermione in the crook of his left arm.

They hugged silently for a moment, their heavy breathing the only sound in the candlelit room.

"If you ever lat another man touch you as I am now, I will kill him. And then…then I'll take it up with you." Draco declared softly.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped breathlessly.

He thumbed her lower before closing the scant distance between their lips, sealing his words as a vow.

Hermione hesitated for a heartbeat, then fit herself more intimately to the man she loved.

**03**

"Blaise, could I…could I speak with you for a moment, please?"

"Sure, Granger. Just give me a moment to gather my things. Shall we meet in the library?"

"Actually, I would prefer to keep this private. Do you mind coming up to my room?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to be alone with you in the Head's dormitory, Granger."

"Nonsense, it will be fine."

"But Draco-"

"Is at Quidditch practice. Besides, it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"That's what you think." He muttered. Against his better judgment he replied, "Alright. Let's go."

**01**

"I think I'm in love with you." Draco murmured, trailing his fingers down her back.

He gathered the heavy fall of her silky chocolate hair in one hand and brushed behind her ear. Bending close, Draco ghosted a kiss down her cheek to her neck. Draco smiled at Hermione's sleeping form before settling her more firmly against him. Throwing an arm around her waist, he joined her in slumber.

**04**

"Blaise, I'm worried about Draco. Last night he…he made a comment that frankly disturbed me."

Blaise waited expectantly as Hermione paused.

"He threatened me…well I guess he didn't exactly threaten _me_. But he said that if I ever became intimate with another man he would kill him and then take it up with me."

"Were those his exact words?"

"Nearly. I'm not sure how to handle this. Or him. I knew dating Draco would be difficult, but I never imaged him to be capable of—I don't know what." Hermione rung her hands, temporarily lost for words.

Blaise attempted to lighten the conversion. "Well, Hermione, you must remember that Draco is a Malfoy. He's practically required to be a possessive brat."

"Blaise—" she started, exasperated.

"But all kidding aside," he continued quickly, "I have never known Draco to be bothered enough to threaten murder before. In all honestly, he must care about you a great deal. If not, I don't think he would have wasted his time issuing a warning."

"I see." She contemplated him. "I guess I'll just have to speak with him myself, then. I think I…well I care about him too and I want to make sure that we're on the same page. You know, I…I haven't noticed any other guy…in that way since…since I turned fifteen." The admission made her blush.

Blaise smiled and stood to leave. "Well, I can see that my work here is done."

Hermione stood as well to walk him out. At the top of the staircase, she froze, causing Blaise to bump into her.

"Oh, shit." Blaise cursed.

Standing at the bottom, Draco glared furiously at them.

"What. The. Fuck. Are you doing in Hermione's room, Blaise?" The chill in his voice made the hairs on Hermione's arms stand up.

Blaise pushed past her and moved quickly down the staircase to meet his friend, holding his hands up in surrender.

Draco immediately grabbed his lapels and jerked him forward. "I asked you a question, mate." He spat the last word.

Blaise wrestled him off and drew his wand in the wake of his friend's aggressive behavior. "Now, Draco, just wait a min—" He never finished the sentence.

Draco walked straight up to the magically armed boy and decked him. Blaise dropped like a rock to the hardwood below him. He didn't stir.

Hermione rushed down the remaining steps to check on her friend. "Draco, what have you done?"

"You fucking bitch." He growled as he turned toward her once more.

**06**

"Wait, Draco, it's not what you think!" She argued, holding her hands out in a placating manner. She hovered over Blaise for a moment more before edging toward the door leading out of their common room.

Draco stalked toward her and swiftly forced her hands behind her back. Pushing her roughly back until her back was against the great double doors, he cornered her.

"Draco, listen to me!" Hermione tried.

"Shut up!" He said icily.

"Draco, please!" She begged.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Stepping back, he released her wrists and drew his wand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione screamed.

His slim fingers tightened until his knuckles turned white. Then he lifted his wand arm in a violent flourish and shouted a spell.

"Draco!" she gasped, her voice lost as a deafening boom reverberated around the room.

Draco's angry shout of, "REDUCTO!" had demolished the overstuffed loveseat sitting before the hearth, just to the left of where his best friend lay prone at the base of Hermione's staircase. Fragments of ashen fabric and batting floated through the circular living room like snowflakes, drifting lazily to the antique wooden floor below.

Hermione and Draco sputtered a bit as the dust cleared, both glaring daggers at the other. Blaise still lay unconscious on the hard floor, quite unaffected by the sudden tension.

"Are you insane?" Hermione yelled hoarsely. "What the fuck were you playing at? Merlin's pants, Draco! You could have hurt someone!"

"I wasn't aiming at anyone." He started impatiently. "And don't turn this around on me! How could you betray me after all…you fucking bitch! I told you what I would do if…!" He stopped short as he caught the bright sheen in Hermione's eyes.

Her accusing stare stopped him dead, causing him to step out of his rage and reevaluate his actions.

"Shit. Fuck." He held his head in his hands and dropped his wand. It clattered and rolled away, a few sparks shooting out of the tip.

Hermione lips quivered as tears began to mare her lovely face.

Groaning, Draco fell in his knees before her. He released his head and placed his hands on the scored planks before him. His white gold head sinking towards her, he bowed low at her feet.

"Draco!" Hermione started, quite alarmed. A Malfoy bowed to no one.

"I'm sorry. I'm fucking sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just lost it…I would never hurt you. I'm sorry."

He continued muttering apologies and curses until Hermione burst into tears and threw herself down in front of him.

"You scared me!" She cried. "I thought you were going to carry out your threat! I thought you were going to kill Blaise!"

Forcing himself to look into her accusing eyes, Draco attempted a steady reply, "I thought about it. But I couldn't do it. He's my best mate, but even if he wasn't…I…I'm not–"

"Not a killer." She finished for him, a ghost of a smile forming on her lips.

He nodded in agreement before adding, "And you're my…my love, my life. I swear I'll never–hey!"

But Hermione had already tackled him to the ground, forcing him onto his back, straddling his hips. Sobbing into his shirt, she clutched at him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed again, "I'm trying to apologize here."

Hermione reared up and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch! I said I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, well, you deserved it." Hermione growled. "Idiot! As if I would ever so much as look at another man when I have you! _I love you_!"

Draco's silver eyes bore into hers, searching. She stared back. Then, in a flurry of movement, they were kissing, groping, laughing.

"Merlin, I love you!" Draco murmured, nipping at her neck.

"I love you, too." She paused. "Now take off your pants." Smirking as his eyes widened in surprise, Hermione drew her jumper over her head, unclasped her bra and threw it behind her.

Eyes riveted to her breasts, Draco recovered quickly, practically ripping off his Quidditch uniform. Naked in moments, he gently pushed Hermione onto her back and stripped her of her remaining garments. Devouring her is a soul searing kiss, Draco's long, thin fingers slid into her moist opening.

"Oh…oh, God, Draco…Draco!" Hermione panted.

Draco pumped his fingers rhythmically, applying pressure in just the right spot. Hermione started to shake, sweating and moaning. She reached between them, cupped the heavy weight of him. Stroked and caressed.

"Fuck!" he bit off, the rhythm of his fingers faltering.

She stroked harder, circling the tip, tracing the veins, cupping his balls before tracing his powerful shaft once more. Draco responded in kind, leaning down to take a stiff nipple into his mouth. He sucked one, then the other, making love to her breasts as he touched her intimately.

"Draco!" Hermione whimpered. "Draco, I'm losing it!"

"Say it." He growled, unrelenting.

"Fuck me!" She wailed, closing her fingers tightly around him.

Draco shoved her tights wide and Hermione immediately lifted her legs around his hips. She helped him glide smoothly into her, then slid her arms around his neck. She grasped him to her, holding on for dear life, her nails biting into his hard, muscular back. She whimpered as his hips forced her legs wider, as he pounded her into the unyielding floor.

Hermione attempted humor, "If I end up with splinters in my ass, Draco Malfoy, I'll–" but she was cut off as he bent to slip his sharp tongue through her parted lips.

Cradling a breast in one hand and the back of her head in the other, Draco made love to Hermione until stars burst behind her eyes, until she cried, until she pleaded, until she screamed.

As her release came, Draco pumped harder, searching for his own. Then, suddenly, he was there with her, shuddering and swearing.

Sweaty, sleepy, satisfied, they lay locked together, trying to catch their breath. It was a few minutes before they came back to their surroundings.

"Um, guys?" Blaise spoke quietly.

"Yes, Blaise?" Draco's voice cracked.

"Still here." He deadpanned.

"Fuck." He muttered. Then, "Now I'm definitely going to kill you!"

_**A/N**_

This scenario has been floating around in my mind for awhile. I ended up going a totally different way than I originally intended, but I am satisfied with the results. I tamed Violent!Draco down a lot, because, as much as I love that Slytherin, he really is a huge pussy. I'm pretty sure that Hermione could mop the floor with him in any circumstance, so why pretend otherwise. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed my little fic and, as always, thanks for reading!

_**Trivia**_

In which HP book did Hermione exclaim, "Merlin's pants!"?

_**A little something extra! -Dialogue-**_

Malferret: Do you really think that I'm a coward?

Ali: I believe I used the word "pussy," but yes.

Malferret: Name one time I've been a–a…what you said!

Ali: Sure. *Ali pulls out 8 feet of rolled parchment* Shall we get started?

Malferret: Never mind.

Ali: Yeah, that's what I thought. Pussy.


End file.
